Ocho días
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Durante ocho días Milo lidia con inexplicables sucesos en el templo de escorpión. [Milo & Camus]


Hecho para el "Intercambio de sustos" del club MC en el foro SSY. Fallé estrepitosamente en eso de asustar owoU  
Es para Kari.  
1817 palabras. Clasif: G.

* * *

**Ocho días**

Todo comenzó con el simple detalle de un poco de frío en una mañana llena de sol. Los rayos golpeaban su rostro y, pese a ello, Milo giró y estiró su mano hacia el lado vacío de la cama, asumiendo de forma semiconsciente que el frío sólo podía proveer de una parte. Pero él no estaba allí, y aunque hubiera estado, en realidad su cosmos sólo congelaba cuando lo moldeaba con tales fines. Por naturaleza, su piel era tan cálida como la de cualquier otro ser humano.

Milo se levantó la cama rascándose la cabeza, intrigado por la extraña sensación que lo había despertado. Tomó su desayuno sin verdaderas ganas, sólo porque como santo debía mantenerse funcional, pero la cotidianeidad no duró mucho. El café que bebió de pie, asomándose en la salida de su casa, había hecho que olvidara la rareza con que amaneció, pero al volver a la cocina para dejar la taza, notó que el pomo de café no estaba donde lo había dejado: sobre la encimera por si se le antojaba una taza más.

Frunció el ceño y abrió la alacena. El café estaba donde solía guardarlo, el problema era que definitivamente él no lo había guardado. Retrocedió sintiendo una corriente helada viajar por su columna, y fijó la mirada con incredulidad entre el par de puertezuelas abiertas de la alacena, desde donde el café se lucía completamente inofensivo.

Sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros para espantar el efecto enchinado de su nuca, dejó la taza en el fregadero y salió de casa. Haciendo rondas simplemente para no sentirse inútil, siguió pensando en el asunto del café. Quizás su propio cerebro lo traicionaba, ya por la costumbre de que Camus le señalara cada vez que dejaba ese u otro objeto fuera de lugar, y lo había guardado sin ser consciente de ello.

Con dicha conclusión dejó ese tema atrás y el resto del día transcurrió sin ninguna particularidad. Hacia el anochecer comenzó a ponerse ansioso y a rebotar ideas en su cabeza que con toda seguridad lo tendrían en vela. Las visitas de Camus, que comenzaban al ocaso y podían extenderse hasta el amanecer, habían parado desde hacía casi tres semanas. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello; estaban sucediendo muchas cosas nuevas en el santuario, pese a que en realidad no había misiones para él ni ningún caballero dorado, era imperativo estar alerta y protegerlo. El punto era que se había concentrado en su deber para no analizar nada más, pero ahora, con el sonido reverberante de pasos solitarios en su propia casa, dudaba poder evadir la situación por mucho tiempo más.

Iba rumbo a su habitación, cabizbajo y pensativo, cuando la luz del farol al final del pasillo parpadeó antes de apagarse. Milo alzó la mirada hacia la oscuridad que quedaba por enfrentar, casi absoluta no sólo por la hora sino por lo encerradas que estaban tales áreas del templo. Se sobresaltó sin planearlo cuando la luz apareció de nuevo, sólo un momento antes de apagarse otra vez. Olvidó respirar y afiló la mirada al igual que el resto de sus sentidos. Se quedó quieto en espera de que el fenómeno se repitiera, y cuando no fue así, dio un paso algo irresoluto antes de preguntarse por qué demonios estaba dudando.

Recordó una anécdota que no le gustaba revivir, pero que Camus había sacado en muchas ocasiones con cualquier pretexto sólo para avergonzarlo: cierta visita a Siberia que había acabado en el incidente más inusual y ridículo de su vida.

Espantados por inexplicables sucesos tras la muerte de una abuela, una familia de la villa cercana a la cabaña de Camus había acudido a pedirle que lidiara con el fantasma, apelando que la abuela no sabía que había muerto y continuaba penando en la casa. De vez en cuando, incluso, los miembros de la familia la escuchaban hablarles como si se tratara de un día cualquiera, pidiéndoles que calentaran el agua o preguntándoles cuánto había subido la nieve. Milo les había abierto la puerta de la cabaña, de hecho, en calzoncillos porque se había parado más dormido que despierto debido a los urgentes golpes contra la puerta. Se arrepintió no tanto por empeorar el susto de los visitantes, sino por la ventisca que se coló al abrir la puerta y le recordó explícitamente que no se encontraba en la insuficiente pero apreciada comodidad de su hogar.

Milo acompañó a Camus a la casa de la familia, y durante el camino le preguntó qué hacía pensar a los pueblerinos que él podría ayudar en un problema de este ámbito. La respuesta fue algo simple y convincente:

_—Saben que sirvo a una diosa._

—¿Y eso te hace un exorcista?

—Sólo necesitan algo que les dé paz mental.

—¿Espera, crees en esas cosas?

Camus se había encogido de hombros, dejando a Milo listo para burlarse, hasta que el primero dijo:

_—Creo en… energías remanentes._

Milo lo miró con una expresión en blanco durante un par de segundos antes de, entonces sí, soltar la carcajada.

_—¿Debo recordarte el templo de Sagitario?_

La carcajada acabó en un rumor tembloroso y los ojos de Milo se abrieron de más. Camus lo miró de soslayo, y aunque su rostro lucía sereno, Milo no necesitó otra cosa más que el chispeo revelador de sus ojos para entender que se divertía a sus costillas.

_—¡¿Por qué mencionaste eso?! _—Había sido el reclamo de Milo. No se pudo sacar de la cabeza que, efectivamente, en Sagitario se daban sucesos sobrenaturales. Y él estaba acostumbrado a lo sobrenatural, era un santo que utilizaba el cosmos y servía a una deidad; pero nada de esto involucraba a la muerte. En Sagitario había claras pruebas de la vida después de la muerte, y aunque él mismo moriría antes de admitirlo, la idea de espíritus rondando a su alrededor le ponía los pelos de punta.

Milo decidió esperar afuera de la casa hasta que Camus terminó de hacer… lo que fuera que había hecho. Después, cuando le preguntó, dijo que simplemente había utilizado su cosmos para comunicarse con la abuela y explicarle que ya no pertenecía a este mundo. La familia quedó muy feliz, por supuesto, y los invitaron a cenar todos los días que Milo permaneció en Siberia.

La flama no volvió a encenderse. Milo bajó la vista, despidiéndose de aquella memoria, y dio varias zancadas raudas hasta la puerta de su habitación. Entró, la cerró, y respiró profundo, diciéndose que era simplemente el estrés de las últimas semanas pesando sobre él.

Lanzó la mirada hacia la cama. Demasiado espacio para él, y no se le apetecía intentar dormir con lo sacudido que se sentía. Resopló, caminó quitándose la armadura y la ropa, y se acostó boca arriba del lado del colchón que no le correspondía.

En contra de sus predicciones, fue capaz de dormir. Lo supo cuando el ruido de un viejo radio lo despertó agitado, saltando fuera de la cama y encendiendo el cosmos por instinto hasta que registró el sonido de la estática y recordó que tenía el dichoso aparato arrumbado en el clóset.

La garganta se le cerró. Un escalofrío viajó de las plantas de sus pies hasta lo más alto de su cabeza, envarándolo. De pronto registró la frialdad del piso y le resultó excesiva para la estación en que estaban, pero la previa reacción no se debía a eso. Caminó hacia el clóset. Santo de oro, se repitió; había pocas cosas en este mundo que no fuera capaz de enfrentar.

_«Pero las había»_, dijo su conciencia. Milo sacudió la cabeza, ignorando esa parte de sí mismo tal como venía haciendo desde hacía un tiempo, y abrió las grandes puertas del armario de par en par. Bajó la mirada como rayo. El radio continuaba en su sitio, cubierto por algunos abrigos mal doblados, emitiendo ruido. Desconectado.

Reponiéndose al temor de lo ilógico, Milo arrebató el radio de su lugar, lo sostuvo frente a sí y lo sacudió unas cuantas veces hasta que hubo silencio de nuevo. Paso siguiente, marchó hasta la entrada de Escorpio y lo arrojó apuntando al barranco. Se sacudió las manos y viró para entrar, pero frenó por un impulso común.

Su perfil se dirigió arriba a la distancia. Milo miró largamente la distintiva cúpula de Acuario, pero no subió.

Los días se le hicieron más lentos. A pesar de pretender que nada le afectaba, los incidentes de inexplicable naturaleza se repitieron cada vez con mayor frecuencia e intensidad, como si lo que fuera que los provocara adquiriera mayor poder o control. Milo estuvo a punto de refugiarse en Acuario, ¿pero qué tal si la presencia lo seguía? Por otro lado, quería desentrañarla, y sin la ayuda de nadie. Si bien Shaka le señaló que notaba su cosmos más caótico, Milo lo despidió como un comentario sin importancia, y por mórbida curiosidad ni siquiera intentó resolver el problema como Camus lo había hecho con la viejecilla… En lugar de eso, aceptó vivir un poco más con todos los fenómenos que comenzaron a perseguirlo…

La sensación de estar observado, los sitios fríos que descubrió en su templo y que no tenían razón de ser, por su ubicación y la temperatura tirando a alta que caracterizaba el ambiente. Objetos que no se encontraban en el último punto donde recordaba dejarlos, y a veces, sombras que le daban la impresión de ser todo menos inanimadas.

Nada le causaba daño físico además de hipersensibilidad a su sistema nervioso, pero le estaba imposibilitando seguir con la rutina de entumecimiento que había llevado antes.

La noche del octavo día, el frío sobre su cama volvió, esta vez de un modo envolvente, no estático. La contradicción de caricias impalpables.

Milo despertó con los ojos irritados y el convencimiento de tener mil años, no veinte. La fatiga, el hastío, la negación y la espera, todo estaba siendo demasiado y parecía venir acarreándolo desde vidas pasadas. Se preparó el café especialmente cargado y salió de su templo con una manzana en la mano para comerla cuando fuera mediodía. Planeaba estar fuera varias horas, quizás hasta el atardecer o más. Realmente no sabía lo que haría al llegar pero ya no podía posponer el ir.

Bajó los escalones saludando con parca cordialidad a quienes encontrara por el camino, distraído pensando en su destino. Después de las doce casas, se desvió hacia la parte baja del santuario, a una zona de terreno irregular cerca de un precipicio.

Esto era lo que en verdad le aterraba. Lo que había evitado afrontar haciéndose ruido en la cabeza con actividades diarias triviales, aislamiento enfermizo y recuerdos persistentes.

Milo se detuvo. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el tímido parche de pasto que apenas nacía. La tensión en su mandíbula se hizo visible cuando pasó los ojos sobre la piedra frente a él, pero se suavizó momentos después, cuando estiró los dedos y tocó el nombre grabado.

—Estoy aquí.


End file.
